The present invention relates generally to a lock apparatus and more particularly a lock apparatus which can be applied to automotive steering preferably by using an electronic key preferably.
According to considerations of the inventor of the present invention and others, there are automotive steering lock apparatuses shown in FIGS. 9, 10.
In FIG. 9, reference numeral 40 denotes a rotator and reference numeral 41 denotes a rotator casing. Reference numeral 42 denotes a lock solenoid for engaging or disengaging a stopper 43 with or from an engaging groove 44 so as to lock or unlock a rotation of the rotator 40.
A slider hole 46 is provided in a lower portion of the rotator 40 such that it goes therethrough up to a key insertion hole 45. The slider 47 is disposed in the slider hole 46 such that it is freely slidable in a direction perpendicular to the key insertion hole 45.
A switch lever 49 is rotatably supported by a pin 50 in a bottom portion of a housing 48 and an end of the switch lever. 49 is urged upward by a spring 51, so that the slider 47 is pushed upward by this end. Consequently, a top end of the slider 4725 is protruded into the key insertion hole 45.
Further, a key presence/absence detecting switch 52 having an actuating element 53 opposing the other end of the switch lever 49 is disposed in the bottom portion of this housing 48.
If an insertion portion 55 of an electronic key 54 is inserted into the key insertion hole 45, the slider 47 is moved downward. Consequently, pressing of the actuating element 53 by the other end of the switch lever 49 is released, so that the key presence/absence detecting switch 52 is turned ON.
The electronic key 54 contains a circuit chip 56 which memorizes a predetermined identity code (ID).
An annular antenna coil 57 is provided around an end portion of the housing 48.
With such a structure, when the insertion portion 55 of the electronic key 54 is inserted into the key insertion hole 45 and then, the key presence/absence detecting switch 52 is turned ON, the control unit 60 shown in FIG. 10 carries out transmission and reception of an electronic signal by electric wave between the antenna coil 57 and circuit chip 56 so as to verify ID of the electronic key 54 with ID memorized in the control unit 60. Only when the IDs coincide with each other, a lock release signal is sent from the control unit 61 to the lock solenoid 42 so as to release the lock on the rotator 40. At the same time, a driving permission signal is sent to an engine driving control unit 60 so as to enable a startup of the engine.
In such a steering lock apparatus, only when the IDs coincide with each other, a rotation of the rotator 40 is enabled and an ignition switch 62 is turned ON (starter switch is actuated). Consequently, the driving permission signal is sent to the driving control unit 61 so as to enable the startup of the engine. Thus, when other key than the electronic key 54 is used, not only the rotation of the rotator but also the startup of the engine is blocked, thereby contributing to prevention of stealing of a vehicle.
However, with such a structure, the insertion portion 55 of the electronic key 54 has a straight structure having a rectangular cross section and the key insertion hole 45 in the rotator 40 is a straight hole slightly larger than the insertion portion 55.
Thus, when the electronic Key 54 is rotated with the insertion portion 55 being inserted into the key insertion hole 45, the insertion portion 55 makes into substantially full contact with the key insertion hole 45, so that a rotation force can be transmitted to the rotator 40 securely. However, when the insertion portion 55 is inserted, the tip thereof interferes with an opening edge of the key insertion hole 45, so that it may be difficult to insert the electronic key 54 into the hole.
Although as a countermeasure, it can be considered that an opening diameter of the key insertion hole 45 is formed larger than the cross section of the insertion portion 55, in this case, an oblique insertion of the electronic key 54 is allowed, so that an appropriate insertion condition of the electronic key 54 cannot be ensured.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a lock apparatus capable of improving an insertion performance of the electronic key and encouraging an appropriate insertion of the electronic key.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides a lock apparatus capable of being locked/unlocked by an electronic key, comprising: an electronic key having a circuit chip generating an electronic signal, and an insertion portion provided at an end thereof and comprised of a pair of opposing flat portions and slope portions on both sides so as to be formed in a tapered flat shape; and a rotating member having an insertion hole opening at an end face thereof and in which the insertion portion of the electronic key is to be inserted, an opening portion of the key insertion hole having a rectangular sectional shape corresponding to a cross section of the insertion portion and being larger than an end of the insertion portion, and an interior of the key insertion hole being formed in a tapered flat shape corresponding to the tapered flat shape of the insertion portion and having a slant wall as a side face. Here, a rotating force from the electronic key inserted into the key insertion hole is transmitted to the rotating member through substantially full contact between the opposing flat portions of the electronic key and the interior the key insertion hole.